


A Brewing Storm

by Princess_Citrus



Series: Sappho's Angels [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Minor Character Death, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows after Knifeparty. Agent South Dakota comes to the rescue and is shocked to find that CT doesn't need rescuing. They along with Girlie have to put aside their differences if they ever hope to bring Project Freelancer to justice.</p><p>Plot-centric with smut sprinkles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one of my glorious lady ot3 fic. I'm really excited you guys, like, really excited. I'll probably change the title when I figure out a naming theme, so have this cliche for a little bit.

"We've got incoming…it's sending out a white flag, but it's definitely Freelancer," Birdie reported over the channel they were using. "Should we take it out?"

"Smells like a trap," Chaingirl warned, eyes on the screen that showed the ship that was on course to their base. Her brother glanced over at CT. She tried to keep her face neutral. She didn't want any of her friends to die, but in all likelihood they were coming to kill her. She knew the Director would not be willing to let her armor escape even if he didn't care what happened to her. She just thought they'd have more time to prepare.

Girlie watched her as well. She had grown protective of the ex-freelancer and it only had a little to do with how talented she was with a strap on. She could pick out the furrow in her brow that belied her confusion.

"It doesn't make any sense…" she muttered, staring at the screen, trying to analyze a pattern. "Why…" She didn't finish the thought out loud. There were so many questions. Why would they send just one Sabre? Why would they let them see it? (There was no doubt in her mind that it was intentional. Any freelancer who could fly could get a ship that small right on top of them without them noticing.) Why would they send out a white flag? Why would they try and make contact? "It doesn't make any sense," she repeated. It felt like it had to be a setup, but for what? She felt uneasy, but tried not to show it.

"Should we take it out?" Manly repeated Birdie's question, staring directly at CT.

CT sighed and Girlie crossed her arms to keep from taking her hand. _I'm going soft_ , she thought to herself. She didn't feel too upset about it. She couldn't help that she liked CT, actually liked her. It wasn't just the sex she enjoyed. She loved staying up late and talking with her, listening to her tell stories about the ship she was born on that would serve as her childhood home, about growing up among the stars. She told herself that she was moving too fast, that it was too intense, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She reasoned that she was probably going to die soon anyway, so she might as well enjoy it while she could. She cherished the woman with the time she had left, kissing all of her birthmarks that dotted up and down her side and blowing a raspberry on the biggest one, a red-purple splotch that decorated her stomach and listening to the laughter that sounded like summer. She only felt a little jealous of Pillman, _Ezekiel_ , if only because he knew her real name and she didn't. CT always returned to her room after she spent her evenings with him.

"Yes," CT answered decisively, despite how unsure she felt. "I can't think of any reason to let it get close."

"No." All eyes turned to their leader, who had been silent up until this point. "It doesn't feel right. Why would they come right at us if they knew we would try and confront them head on? If it is a trap, I'm pretty sure that ship is the bait."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Girlie asked, shifting her weight to one foot.

"I say we wait, let it come, find out what it wants from us." A mixture of groans and soft noises of disapproval came from the assembled group.

"Are you out of your mind?" Chainguy asked, stepping in front of him, using his height to look down at him. "You trust one of them and now you're going to give the whole project the benefit of the doubt?" CT didn't react to the words at all. He had a point.

"I say we wait." Pillman stared Chainguy down but gunner didn't look away. "It has nothing to do with trust. We _know_ they want us dead, but this isn't how they do things. We've been analyzing their attack patterns from before we were even getting intel. If we can't figure out their angle, we're fucked. We're already going into this blind, no reason to give them more of an advantage than they already have." He grabbed one of the screens and adjusted it, pulling it closer so it was right in Chainguy's face. It showed whatever Birdie was seeing through his scope. "Just look at it. That ship is carrying two people at most. If it wanted to do us damage it would have dropped its payload and been out of our range before we could even get in the air. It's not even flying straight. I'm willing to bet they're trying to draw us out with such an easy target."

"Or," Chaingirl stepped in, joining her brother to tower over him. "They know we wouldn't fall for something so juvenile and are counting on us staying on the ground."

"We do stand better of a chance not showing off what we have," Birdie mused over the comm. "And from what I'm seeing up here, this pilot's not doing to great. The ship doesn't look damaged, so maybe they're just shit at flying. Unless this is a really stupid ploy, I don't think they could bomb us if they tried."

Chainguy spat on the ground, his sister following suit. "Fine." There was an unspoken _if you put us in danger just to protect your new Freelancer girlfriend…_ that hung in the air as he finally ended their staring contest. "Let's go see what the damn thing wants," he growled, putting on his helmet. The others followed suit, preparing for whatever was on board that ship.

The other insurrectionist soldiers were already in position when they reached the airpad, fidgeting with their weapons. Most of them were still so young and inexperienced. When they had signed on with Charon industries, most of them hadn't expected to be in any real fights. They had expected a standard security detail for a renowned research company. They obviously weren't made aware of the high turnover rate.

CT racked her brain, trying to solve this puzzle that was this lone Sabre, practically limping towards them. Why, why , why? She couldn't figure it out. She fingered the hilt of her ka-bar, her frustration making her twitchy.

The Sabre was making it into view and Birdie was absolutely right; it was flying erratically, relying heavily on the autopilot, dropping too quickly and over correcting to bring itself back up. "I'm not sure she's gonna make it…" Demo said to Pillman.

"You there," he said pointing to two of the soldiers behind him, the trim on their armor showing that they were engineers. "Start up the grav beam. We're going to need to guide her in."

"What the fuck is going on?" Chaingirl whispered. The other soldiers watched on with a mixture of confusion and amusement as the grav beam locked onto the ship and pulled it down to the airpad.

"You five, get in position." The soldiers he ordered took their places in front of the craft with their weapons ready. They signaled back as soon as they were in formation. Pillman turned on the voice amplifier in his helmet. "Freelancer vessel, open your cockpit and exit the vehicle."

The cockpit hissed as it opened and revealed a familiar orchid and spring green suit of armor. CT failed to suppress a gasp. The figure stumbled as she hit the ground but returned to her intimidating height, shoulders back and chest out, daring anyone to think that her temporary unsteadiness would make her easy to defeat.

"Put your hands up!" The soldiers standing in formation around her hand their weapons trained on her. CT could see her fingers twitch minutely, quelling the temptation to flip them all off before she raised them above her head.

CT wanted to run to her, to smack her upside the head, to yell at her, to demand answers, to hold her in her arms and tell her how scared she was. She kept her composure and did none of the things she wanted to do. She was doing what she had to do; she had been for a long time now.

"You will allow a soldier to approach you and restrain you."

"Where the fuck is CT?" she yelled back. CT took deep breaths, attempting to calm herself. Girlie wanted to step in front of her, to hide her. She wasn't sure who this agent was or what she wanted with CT, but she wasn't about to let her get hurt.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" He gestured to the Chain Twins, making sure she noticed their guns that had a clear line of fire towards her.

She groaned and rolled her head from side to side, stretching her neck. "Jesus fuck! Fine!" One frightened insurrectionist approached her with a pair of handcuffs in hand. He flinched when she snarled at him, but she let him cuff her hands behind her back. "There. Are you fucking happy?"

"Not particularly no. Why are you here?"

"I came to give you a warning." She scanned the crowd before finding CT's unmistakable helmet among the others. "They're coming. Get out now." It sounded like the message was only meant for CT and she knew, even though she couldn't see South's face behind her visor, that her eyes were narrowed.

"Who?" Demo asked

"The tooth fairy. Who the fuck do you think?" South spat her helmet twisting towards him. CT could almost see the sneer on her face.

"When?" Birdie asked.

"The plan was for 72 hours from 0600 this morning. When they realize I'm gone they'll probably step up the schedule. I say you've probably got four days at most." A murmur went through the ranks of soldiers. They all knew the Freelancers would be coming after them, but it was different knowing when it was going to happen. "I wanna speak to CT."

The helmets of the insurrectionists turned to CT. She looked to the ground.

"Take her to the brig," Pillman commanded. "We'll decide what to do with her later."

A few insurrectionists moved to grab her, but she took a defensive position. They knew better than to think she was helpless just because she was cuffed. "Hey! I said I want to speak to CT!"

" **IF** it will happen, it will happen in the brig." South was still for a moment, weighing her options. She stood up straight and stared down the soldiers surrounding her.

"Touch me and you're dead," she threatened. She let them lead her away, sending a pointed look over her shoulder at CT.

When she was out of sight, Girlie grabbed CT's hand. "You okay?" she asked.

"I…I don't know. I never guessed she would come after me. I never told her anything, I-I couldn't trust her…" she replied, shaking her head. "I still don't trust her." She put her hand over Girlie's and Girlie could feel it trembling, even through the armor. "It doesn't make any sense. The Director wouldn't send her, he wouldn't send anyone out like this, but especially not South. Why is she here?"

Girlie cocked her head. "South? As in, Agent South Dakota? As in, your ex?" she asked.

"We were really just fuck buddies…" she answered quietly, but Girlie could tell she felt more strongly about her than that. Apparently, South felt the same. "We were never…'together'…I couldn't trust her. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. Why did she come?"

"There's one way to find out," Girlie said, giving her hand a squeeze. CT sighed, but she nodded. She turned to Pillman who had been watching them intently. Girlie couldn't be sure with his helmet on, but she suspected he was jealous. As much as CT praised him for being accepting of her and open minded, there was only so much one could handle emotionally. She almost felt bad about it. Almost.

"I'll go in with her," he said, looking away.

"I don't think that's a good idea," CT replied. "She is already…suspicious about you. It would be better if someone she doesn't know about went in. That rules out Demo too. She was at Bjorndal and would no doubt attempt to provoke him."

Girlie could see how he subtly shifted his posture, possibly portraying irritation, but he stayed professional. Now was not the time to let feelings get in the way of work. "Who, then?"

CT tapped her fingers on her ka-bar nervously. Of course she wanted Girlie in with her, but didn’t want to make anything worse. The other insurrectionists were already convinced she was trying to turn her against them. She'd need someone else to counterbalance. "Girlie and Manly," she answered. Manly disliked her just as much as the others and wouldn't be accused of espionage or conspiracy like Girlie inevitably would be.

"It's done then. You can see her after she's secured."

"Why me?" Manly asked after Pillman walked away.

"Someone's gotta film the crazy lesbian orgy that's bound to break out," Girlie joked. CT punched her arm, but felt a lot better that she was there.

+x+x+

South's helmet swung up when the cell door swung open and she snarled. She was secured to the wall by her cuffed hands, looking very much like a trapped animal. She was about to spit something nasty at Girlie and Manly when she saw that CT followed them. She jerked away from the wall as far as her restraints would allow as if she were about to run towards her. "CT!" She couldn't help but tug at her cuffs, even though it was useless. "What the hell is going on here? Did they hurt you? Why did they take you?"

CT glanced at the ground for a moment, trying to formulate an answer. South must have been told why she was gone, yet she was asking these questions. "I'm fine. South. They didn't take me. I've been feeding them intel for months now. I joined them. I'm on their side."

"Don't say that!" she growled. "You wouldn't do that!"

"I would and I did. I had to. You would understand if you knew; about the Director, about the project-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" There was an unmistakable hurt in her voice, underneath all the anger.

"You know I couldn't, South!" she answered, raising her voice to match her volume. "You made it more than clear that I couldn't. You would have done anything for a chance at your own AI, including, and I quote, killing another Freelancer if that was what was asked of you."

 _Not you_ , she wanted to say, _Never you_. But she didn't. "You abandoned your team…" she said instead.

CT let her eyes wander to the ceiling. She wanted to sit with her, to hold her and comfort her and tell her she was sorry for the things she did, sorry that she had to do them, but there were more important things. "If you have nothing else for us than this conversation is over."

"Wait!" South's voice broke on that syllable. "Don't go…" Girlie couldn't help the jealousy that tickled her throat. It was clear to her that the two had more feelings for each other than CT let on. "Can we be alone?" she asked quietly.

"You know we can't."

"Just let me…" she struggled with her cuffs for a moment. "I want to see your face…"

CT hesitated, but figured she could get away with this much. She pulled off her helmet and handed it to Girlie. Her bangs slipped out from underneath the headband that kept them out of her face during battle. She brushed them behind one ear and stepped forward. She leaned down to the level South had slouched to and gently pulled off her helmet as well. South looked up at her, eyes angry and wet, red rimmed and ringed with dark circles. "You have to understand…" she said, smoothing her hair back into place.

"We could just leave," she hissed quietly. "The two of us. We could do it, we could outrun them. I have a safe house on some backwater colony we could go to. We could…"

CT just shook her head. "I have to see this through, South. I've risked everything to take down the project and I can't stop now."

"Haven't you helped them enough?"

"No, South. I have to do this."

"But what about me?" it was almost a whimper. "What about us?"

CT's eyes flicked back over her shoulder towards Girlie on instinct, a guilty tell. She never was good at poker. She tried to play it off, but South noticed. She shifted so she could get a good look at the soldier in question and noticed the emblem on her breastplate.

"You replaced me?" she growled, her voice rising in volume again. CT took a step back as she lunged forward. "It hasn't even been two weeks and you're already fucking some innie slut?!" she raged. Girlie didn't move, didn't allow herself to be provoked.

"I'm not having this conversation right now, South…" she tried to keep her voice level.

"Did I mean nothing to you? Did the time we spent together mean nothing to you?"

"That's enough! I can't do this, not now, this is too important!" Her voice was wavering significantly now.

"So you're going to abandon me all over again? You heartless bitch!" Girlie clenched her teeth. "Who else here are you sleeping with? Are you fucking him too?" she nodded at Manly.

Manly snarled right back at her.

CT dropped South's helmet and it clattered to the ground. "South! Stop it!" She put her hands gently on her face, stopping her next insult before it left her mouth. It startled her, but she didn't move away or pull from her grip. "I didn't want to leave you, but I couldn't trust you!" She shook her head. "It's not your fault…It's the Director's. He pitted us against each other. He would have used me against you. It may have been selfish of me, but I didn't want to see that."

South pulled her face away and glared at the floor. CT picked up South's helmet and gingerly slipped it back over her head. She took her own helmet from Girlie and waited for the soldiers standing guard to unlock the cell door. She looked over her shoulder before putting it back on. "I'm sorry," was all she said before walking out, Girlie and Manly at her back. Girlie put a hand on her shoulder and she pushed it off. She replaced her helmet and left the other two behind.

She ended up in Pillman's quarters that night, crying quietly into his chest and collapsing onto his bed. He stroked her back and she pretended to be asleep. She wondered why doing the right thing felt so much like doing the wrong thing.


	2. Chapter Two: Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not go according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birdie uses they/them pronouns sorry I don't make the rules

Girlie didn't have time to be worried about how much time CT was spending with their leader or how much time their leader was spending with South. Yet, she noticed the lingering touches that he and CT shared, how CT would spend her nights with him, and she also noticed how every day he would spend hours in South's cell without a guard. She had more important things on her mind. There was an uneasy feeling among on the troops. Her comrades were still mourning the losses from their last Freelancer experience. Birdie was especially torn up about losing Sharky. They had been close. They and Girlie consoled each other. They were they only one that Girlie could share her forbidden feelings for the Freelancer with.

But they both knew they didn't have the time. They could mourn later, if they survived. This was the first time all of Freelancer was going to clash with all of their own forces. No one said that they were all going to die, but most of them were thinking it. The clock was ticking down, time was running out.

Girlie was sparring with some of the younger soldiers when the alarm went off. It was earlier than South had predicted.

"All hands topside! We are under attack, this is not a drill! Let's go people, move!" Their leader's voice came from all speakers.

They weren't ready. Girlie cursed as the troops scrambled to their station. She wasn't sure they would be ready if they'd had a month to prepare. She made sure all her weapons were in order and jogged to her position.

"Change of plans," came the voice of their leader in her ear. "Meet us down by the escape ships."

"What?" she demanded, not changing her course. "You can't be serious!"

"That's an order!"

Girlie yelled in frustration. She couldn't be doing this. She needed to be topside, helping her teammates. They needed her. Was he expecting her to just run away? Did he think she would turn her back on everyone just for CT?

Would she?

She turned around and slipped down a stairwell further into the shipyard.

She spied one of the Freelancers hiding in the ceiling. She could tell by his blue armor that it was Agent Florida. That guy was one sick son of a bitch. She was not going to let him spot her. She knew she was no match for "The Butcher," as he was called. She snuck silently by, taking the long way around to the ships. The room was empty when she got there. Her hair stood on end. Nothing about this felt right.

"Now what?" she asked on the secure channel.

"Hold your position, we're going to be coming in hot."

He was quite right. She could hear the chain twins letting loose on the bridge that led to the ships. She wondered how long they could hold it. Not even Freelancer armor could stand up against that kind of fire.

"We need to get to the escape vehicle," She heard CT's voice approaching. "They want me! They don't care about the rest of you. I know too much, if I leave, they'll follow me." The door slid open and they walked in. CT seemed surprised to see her, but it was hard to tell behind her helmet. If she was surprised, she didn't let it stop her. She moved to the computer and withdrew a datapad. "We need to prep an escape ship. I have all the information we need, I have my armor, we're running out of time!"

"Ship's already prepped, Connie," Pillman answered calmly.

CT looked to Girlie, but she was just as confused. If she didn't prep it and they didn't prep it…

"Are we clear for an escape?" he asked, a little louder. One of the ship's docking doors open and out stepped that orchid and spring green suit of armor.

"All ready," South answered, ignoring Girlie and CT.

"Ready up," he said to both CT and Girlie. "It's time to go."

"Sir?" Girlie questioned. She hadn't prepared for this, she had no plan. It seemed South knew what was going on, but she wasn't completely on board with trusting her quite yet. There was no answer from him. He simply locked the door and armed the guard turrets. CT hesitantly joined South on the ship followed by Girlie.

"You know how to fly this thing?" South asked her with only the slightest hint of a challenge.

"We have coordinates?"

"Already in the system." They nodded curtly to each other and Girlie took a seat in the pilot's chair and readied what she needed. She leaned over her shoulder to see what the hold up was. Pillman was still standing outside the ship.

"Are you almost done?" CT asked him impatiently.

"Yeah," he answered quietly. "I'm done." He approached the door, but did not come inside.

"What are you doing?" CT asked, going tense.

"South," Pillman said. South grabbed CT and twisted her arms behind her back, keeping her from escaping. She thrashed in her grip and despite South's brute strength, she was having trouble holding her.

"What are you doing?" she repeated, screaming. In an attempt to free herself from South's grip, her helmet was knocked loose and clattered to the ground.

"I can't come with you. Someone has to stay and cover your escape."

"Get someone else-" The lights went dark.

He only shook his head. He didn't need words to communicate that no one else would be able to help them. "I'm sorry."

"No! You promised me! You said we'd be together!" she shouted.

They could hear the pain in his voice. "I know. Take care of her for me," it seemed to be directed at both of them. Girlie and South both nodded. He closed the doors, shutting them off from each other. The last thing CT saw was Carolina and Tex entering the room. Girlie swiftly pulled them into the air.

"Ezekiel!" CT shouted. She stopped fighting South and let herself go limp. South did not allow her to hit the ground.

CT sobbed and she turned to hit South, to pound her with her fists. They were not weak punches. All the despair and anger she was feeling was pushed out through her fists. South did not resist, did not fight back. She was there when CT fell into her arms and cried into her armor, holding her safely and tightly. Girlie did not let herself be distracted from her job. They were far from safe.

There was a Longsword hot on their tail. "Strap in! I'm taking evasive maneuvers!" Girlie shouted back at them. South held CT tightly as they were thrown against the wall.

"I hate flying!" she growled, getting them into a seat and pulling the harnesses down over them. She kept an iron grip on CT's hand as the woman wiped her eyes, trying to stifle her tears. She didn't want to be crying, she wasn't a fucking kid. She had a job to do! But she couldn't stop them. She returned the same strength to South's hand. She just needed to focus on the other people she loved. She had to keep them safe.

What the Longsword had in weaponry it lacked in speed and Girlie was able to lose them in just under two hours. She sighed with relief and set them to cruising. Her hands were shaking and her stomach was turning. She had been ready to die at the shipyards, but this was different. She stretched and cracked her knuckles and tried to settle into her seat more comfortably. They had a long journey ahead of them.

It was four hours later when South tapped her on the shoulder. She had removed her helmet and stripped off the top half of her armor for comfort. She gestured with her head, communicating without speaking that she would take over and Girlie would go sit with CT.

Girlie followed South's example and pulled off some of her armor. CT was still in full armor, with the exception of her helmet that had been left behind. She immediately fell into Girlie's embrace and Girlie stroked her hair and hummed reassuringly. CT had stopped crying awhile ago, but still looked miserable. It was a contagious feeling. The whole ship was somber. They all had lost their families that day. Now, all they had was each other, a trio that could hardly be more at odds. But she and South did share one thing and that was their love for CT. They would do what it took to protect her and keep her safe.

Girlie could see CT nodding off, but fighting to stay awake. She could sense how vulnerable she felt. She handed her her own helmet to wear, an added layer of physical protection, as if it could help be emotional protection as well. Girlie unpacked the sleeping supplies from storage and laid them out on the seats, keeping the harnesses up and out of the way. CT, now in her maroon helmet, was asleep almost immediately. Girlie laid with her, holding her, dozing lightly, enough to rest, but not enough to really sleep.

She relieved South of her position and they kept on like that for a while, taking shifts flying while the other comforted CT, making sure she had some MREs and was drinking. The internal clock said it had only been 18 hours, but it felt like they were in a place without time, like they would spend the rest of eternity flying in this manner.

When South woke, she was surprised to find the space next to her empty. She didn't know how CT got out from beside her without waking her.

"Go rest and eat," she heard CT telling Girlie.

"Are you sure you don't want South-"

"I'm sure. Don't argue with me and don't coddle me anymore. I'm fine. I have a mission to complete."

Girlie let CT take her seat and start piloting the ship. They were nearing their destination and the atmosphere was tense. South was down to her undersuit now, as was Girlie. Girlie stood next to the makeshift bed and hesitated. South shrugged and rolled over, making space for her. They were going to need their rest.

27 hours later they were hailed by a UNSC cruiser. South had been flying at the time, but CT took over to talk to them. She spoke in hushed tones, routing the incoming audio directly into Girlie's helmet, which she was again wearing. South and Girlie shared a look. They were fine letting CT take point, after all, she was the only one that really knew what was going on, but they had a feeling things were about to get…tense. It was one thing to be coexisting in a flight for their lives, devoting all their energy to their mission. When they landed, who knew what was going to happen.

"Buckle up and prepare for landing, we're in the clear." Girlie knocked on the side of the ship so she wouldn't jinx it and South spat on the ground for luck. They suited back up, CT returning Girlie's helmet, and strapped into the harnesses. 

"You want to tell us what we should expect when we land?" South asked.

"Suspicion," she replied starting to bring the ship down. "Interrogation, detainment, separation. They'll question us all on our own so we can't plan anything together. Just be honest. We have nothing to hide." She glanced over at her shoulder and looked at South. "Maybe don't be too honest." Girlie snorted.

"Yeah, well, whatever. I'll do it for you," she answered seriously.

Girlie nodded, echoing the sentiment.

CT turned back to the front of the ship as she prepped the vessel for landing.

They were indeed met with suspicion. They were instructed to come out slowly, with their hands up, much like how South was received at the shipyard. CT hesitated, then grabbed one of each of their hands and squeezed them. "Stay safe. I'll get us out of this mess. I promise." She quickly pressed kisses to their visors before walking out into the brightness with her hands up. Girlie and South followed without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been working on this for so long I hope y'all aren't expecting regular updates because I'm telling you it's not gonna happen. I know what I want to happen later, but do I know how I'm going to get to that point? Hell no. Stay tuned for some lesbian-y goodness. It'll happen eventually.


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm (or not) before the storm

As soon as they exited the vehicle they were separated and cuffed. It took all of South's self restraint to not fight back against them as they pulled them apart and put them in different cells. "What's going on?" Girlie whispered to CT through the bars.

"Hey!" a guard shouted at them. "No talking!"

Girlie waited until he wasn't looking to continue. "Why are they locking us up? You're an informant, I'm already on their side. I can understand locking her up." South glared at her. "Why are they treating us like criminals?"

"South and I are criminals," CT answered.

"I said no talking!" the guard growled, slamming the bars with butt of his rifle.

"Listen you-" South snarled.

"Do what he says," CT told her.

"Yes ma'am," South muttered.

"You should listen to your _girlfriend_ ," the guard taunted. Girlie snickered. If he expected them to be offended at the implication he was going to be a bit surprised. "What's so fucking funny?" he asked, turning to her.

"Stand down, Hansen." The guard spun and stood at attention. An older man strode into the room confidently.

"Yes sir!" Hansen said.

The newcomer looked at the three of them, then pointed at Girlie. "Take her to interrogation room B," he instructed. "We'll start with her, then come back for the others. Make sure the other two aren't collaborating." A guard who came in with the newcomer unlocked Girlie's cell and hauled her forward, keeping his rifle pressed to her back.

"Move it," he ordered. Girlie held her head high and didn't glance back. She took a seat in the interrogation room as the guard clipped her cuffs to the table. The older man sat across from her, tapping his stack of papers on the table to straighten them out. He licked his index finger and opened the file on top of the stack. "Gertrude Bauer?" he asked. Girlie nodded, though it had been a long time since anyone had called her that. "Well, Gertrude, my name is Captain Eller. You can relax. We aren't going to interrogate you."

Girlie looked at her cuffed wrists, then back to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Just a precaution," he explained. "You aren't the one on trial here. Well, not yet at least. It all depends on the intel from the Freelancer. Taking into account the last transmission we received from Agent Connecticut, we are guessing things did not go according to plan."

"That's one way to put it," Girlie said with a dry laugh.

"Can you tell us what went wrong?" he asked casually.

Girlie sighed. They had her cuffed to the table with a rifle held at the back of her head and they were questioning her. 'Not an interrogation my ass,' she thought. They were giving her the good cop. She would cooperate for CT. "Agent South Dakota. She wasn't supposed to follow CT after she left the Project, but she did. With two of their agents defected they amped up their attack. I believe the original plan was for CT- I mean, Agent Connecticut to escape with our leader while the rest of us held them off and defended the ship yard." She shook her head. "I don't know why, but he decided to have me escape with Agent Connecticut and Agent South Dakota."

"Why do you think he would do that?" Captain Eller asked, writing something in her file.

She paused, chewing her tongue. How honest should she be? She didn't want to discredit CT, but she also didn't want to be accused of withholding information. "I suppose it made sense to get Agent South Dakota out too. The more evidence we have the stronger our case against Project Freelancer will be."

"But why you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Agent Connecticut and I have…an intimate relationship."

"Can you elaborate?"

"It's not polite to pry into a lady's sex life," she answered.

"So your relationship was purely physical?"

Girlie narrowed her eyes. "Well, we didn't exactly have the opportunity to date."

"But you have feelings for her?"

Girlie looked away and didn't answer.

Captain Eller watched her for a minute in silence. "Well, that's all the questions I have for you then. However, I have some very unfortunate news."

Girlie looked back at him, her mouth a hard line.

"We investigated your headquarters at the ship yards. There were no survivors."

Girlie stared at him. She breathed in deeply, her chest expanding and her shoulders lifting. "I know," she choked out. She never thought that they would survive, but it was different hearing it said out loud.

"I'm very sorry for your loss. Lieutenant Moore will show you to your quarters." She was unhooked from the table and led still at gunpoint further into the belly of the ship. Moore nodded to a guard stationed outside a door and he unlocked it.

They room was sparsely furnished. There were two cots in the corner, a worn sofa, a curtain that separated the toilet and sink from the other furniture, and shelving along the wall. A radio bolted to the ceiling crackled softly. "We are going to need you to remove your armor and weapons. If you wish, we can have a female guard present to-"

"I don't care," Girlie cut him off, removing her helmet. She stripped with efficiency, laying out her armor, weapons, and undersuit on the floor in front of her. The guard from outside loaded everything into a footlocker.

"We need to do a body search," Moore told her, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Then do it."

He handed his rifle to the other guard and gave her a quick pat down, asking her to lift her breasts, squat and cough, and shake out her hair. When it was clear she had nothing on her, he handed her a t-shirt, sweatpants, socks with plastic grips on the bottom, underwear, and a jacket.

"This…arrangement isn't permanent. Just until the trial is over," he told her. _You aren't the one on trial here,_ she remembered Captain Eller telling her. Maybe she wasn't, but she may as well be. She was sticking with CT. "If you need anything just knock and ask. Food is in the cupboard. You want the radio on?" he asked, gesturing to the ceiling.

She looked at it. It was only one way and bolted down. "Sure," she answered. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. She stood in the middle of the room, naked, holding her clothes, listening to the music for who knows how long before she dressed. It was better than a holding cell. She backed the couch up against the wall into a more secure position and took a seat, watching the door. She would wait for CT.

\---

"Please, just cooperate, South," CT pleaded, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Jab me in the back with that thing one more time and I'm gonna snap your fucking neck!" she snarled at her escort. "I know how to fucking walk."

"Get moving and I won't have to!" he snarled back.

She looked at CT's desperate face and turned up her nose as she walked away. "Try to keep up," she jabbed.

CT sighed and leaned against the bars of the holding cell, sliding down to the floor. Of course they were going to be suspicious. This was not what was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be her and…she couldn't even think his name. The wound was too raw. Girlie had asked questions about their relationship, the word beard was tossed around. But she did love him. She had loved him and he had definitely loved her. Thinking of Girlie made her push those thoughts away. Girlie had lost him too. She had lost her entire family. CT didn't have room to complain. She had Girlie and she had South.

South. She shook her head and smiled to herself. It was her own fault for thinking that South wouldn't come after her. She should have known better. That was how the Dakotas were. South may seem selfish to the untrained eye, but she was just like her brother. She would risk her own skin to protect what was important to her. You wouldn't think that, unless you knew what was important to her.

Nothing had gone according to plan: South came after her, Freelancer came quicker, she had to leave without…him. And she got closer than she expected to someone. As much as it pained her that she had to leave…him behind, she couldn't imagine having to leave Girlie behind.

This wasn't what she told Charon and the Chairman what would happen so it stood to reason that this would be their reaction.

She stood when she heard footsteps. It looked like it was her turn.

Think of the devil…

Malcolm Hargrove stood in front of her cell. "Ah, Agent Connecticut. We finally meet."

"Chairman."

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable shall we?" he motioned for Hansen to unlock her cell. "Now these won't be necessary," he said gesturing to her cuffs. "Unlock them."

"Sir?"

"I said: unlock them." Hansen obeyed and unlocked her cuffs, hooking them onto his belt. "That's better, isn't it? Come. We have much to discuss."

\---

"How many times am I going to have to ask you this question, Agent South Dakota?" Captain Eller asked through gritted teeth.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you that I don't know!" South yelled back. She pulled at her cuffs, shaking the table, even though it was bolted to the floor. "I didn't know that Project Freelancer was breaking any laws or ethics codes or whatever, okay? I DIDN'T KNOW."

"Then why did you defect? Why did you go after Agent Connecticut?"

"I thought she had been kidnapped by the enemy!" she spat back. "The Director wasn't going to do jack shit. He just wanted her armor back. I thought if I could get her to come back willingly they wouldn't kill her!"

"Did it strike you as odd that they would kill her?"

"Of course not. We all knew that deserting was punishable by death. They thought she was deserting, they were going to kill her to keep their secrets safe."

"But you didn't think she was deserting?" he asked, making notes in his file. They didn't have a name on record for her. That was information only Project Freelancer had. The handful of documents they'd managed to get their hands on had all her personal information redacted.

"Of course not!" she snarled, but there was doubt in her voice. After all, she had been wrong. She hadn't been captured by the enemy. She had deserted. "CT is…too just for her own good. She'll do what's right even if it kills her."

Eller noted that. "Given your relationship, I'm sure she was happy to see you."

South snorted. "Fuck no. I ruined everything…" There was bitterness in her voice, but mostly pain.

"How, exactly?"

South glared at him. "Whatever her last transmission said was gonna happen didn't happen, right? That's because of me. I wasn't supposed to come after her."

Eller shrugged. "People do crazy things for love," he commented.

"Fuck you."

\---

"Can I get you anything, Agent Connecticut? Water? Tea?"

"No, thank you," she answered, taking a seat in the plush chair across from the Chairman.

"You don't mind if I do, do you?" She shook her head and Hargrove had the guard pour him tea. He took an absurdly long time to get everything ready before leaning back into his chair. "I cannot begin to express how grateful the UNSC is for what you've done. You've stopped one of the most corrupt, dare I say, evil organizations that has ever been funded by the tax payer in a long time."

"Not yet," she replied. "It's not over until The Director is behind bars. Don't underestimate him"

"Very prudent, Agent Connecticut. I expected nothing less." He blew the steam away from his teacup before taking a sip. "I trust you will be fully compliant during the trial, then?"

"Yes."

"And then there's the matter of your friends…" He put down his teacup and steepled his fingers. "That was not supposed to happen."

"You may be unfamiliar considering your position, but military operations do not always go as planned," she said with a hard look, daring him to make another comment about it.

"Of course. However, you do realize that they will have to give testimony as well?"

"Naturally." CT stared at the shine coming off of the top of the Chairman's bald head while he seemed strangely interested in his tea.

"I do hope that they will be as cooperative as you are." She didn't miss the veiled threat in his voice. For all he was trying to play the bleeding heart hero, she knew he was slimier than the Director. She nodded. "Very well." He gestured to the guard stationed at the door. "Show Agent Connecticut to her room. Agent Connecticut, dear, if you need anything, just ask." CT shivered. The man was like a boa constrictor and they were all in his coils. She nodded to him and followed the guard out.

South and Girlie were waiting for her when she got to the room. They were sitting at opposite ends of the couch, staring down the door. They both jumped to their feet when she came in, but the guards threatened them back.

"I don't think so!" Hansen spat at them. "Trying to sneak in contraband, huh?"

Girlie rolled her eyes and South groaned. Hansen took his job a little too seriously.

CT was reluctant to hand over her armor and equipment. "You listen to me," she hissed, grabbing Hansen by the front of his chest piece. "If anything happens to this armor or hers" she pointed at South, "I will find you and I will tear you apart and I will ship the pieces of your dead body to your mother. Do you understand me?" Hansen gulped, his confident mask slipping. She handed over all her weapons and armor piece by piece, cementing the fact that she was dangerous, much more dangerous than she looked. Hansen didn't have the guts to search her, leaving that job to Lt. Moore.

As soon as the door was shut behind her, the two other women rushed to her side, embracing her, kissing her, pulling her every which way between them.

"Are you okay?"

"Did they hurt you?"

"What did they want from you?"

"You're not in trouble, are you?"

"Guys, I'm fine!" she said laughing. It was a welcome sound after the stressful day they'd all had. South leaned her forehead against CT's shoulder and Girlie leaned hers against her head. She wrapped her arms around both of them and stroked them soothingly. "I'm fine," she repeated, softer. "Once the trial is over everything will be fine." She was trying to convince herself as much as them. Nothing was ever certain and 'fine' was a reality she thought she'd never reach. "Everything will be fine…" she whispered.

South and Girlie shared a look, then ushered CT to the couch, sandwiching her between them. She shuddered, but did not cry. She didn't have any sadness left, only fear. He stomach growled, the others snickered.

"Don't you worry, little lady," South said, getting up and going to the food cupboard. "I know how to keep my woman," she teased, popping a hip out. "Just look- we have…southwest beef with black beans, chili with beans, and…" she dug around in the brown paper packages, "Pork sausage with gravy! Yum!"

Girlie and CT both groaned and giggled. Of course they'd be stocked with the worst MRE's possible. "I say we just open 'em all up and eat the desserts," Girlie suggested.

"Hey, South," CT teased, "I dare you to mix up all the drink powders together!"

"Bitch I might," South bantered back. Still, she tore open the packages and sorted out all the desserts. She tore open all the drink packets, mixed them, then filled a cup with water. "I'll drink it if you do," she said, holding it to CT.

CT stuck out her tongue, but took the cup anyway. "You have to do it too," she told Girlie.

"Only if you rub my tummy afterwards," Girlie joked.

"Okay fine." She took a deep breath and knocked back a mouthful of the fizzing drink. She sputtered and had to use her hand to stop from spitting it out all over the front of her shirt. She hummed in distress and passed the cup to Girlie who took a sip that immediately came back out her nose. She shoved it into South's hands while she jumped up to spit in the sink. South had to wait until she finished laughing until she could take a drink herself. She shuddered and her eyes watered, but she managed to keep it all down.

"Looks like we got some soldier fuel bars in here too," Girlie said after recovering. "We've got chocolate, peanut butter, and apple cinnamon."

"I call apple cinnamon!" CT said, raising her hand.

Girlie shrugged. "I don't have a problem with that…weirdo."

"I know, right?" South teased CT, pulling on her hair. "Who likes apple cinnamon?"

"Sorry I have a more refined palate than you basic bitches!" CT teased back.

"Are you hearing this?" Girlie said to South, handing her a peanut butter and a chocolate soldier fuel bar. She tossed the two apple cinnamons to CT. She opened a peanut butter one for herself and took a bite. "I mean who does she think she is?"

All the laughing and joking was nice, but it was only a front. They were all terrified and anxious. Tomorrow hadn't ever been a sure thing in their line of work, but this was different. There was nothing they could do. They couldn't fight this trial, they couldn't shoot the concept of justice, they couldn't stab their problems. They couldn't even run away. They ate their soldier fuel in silence. Afterwards, CT joined Girlie in some stretches while South did push ups. They all gathered around the sink and washed up as best they could before pushing the two cots together and climbing into bed, squishing CT in between them, South up against the wall. No one slept, but they all pretended to.


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girlie and South are left alone for a while.

The two women sat on opposite ends of the couch, refusing to look at each other as CT bustled around the room, making sure she was ready. She felt bad about leaving them alone together, but they were under strict orders not to leave their quarters without an escort. She had a meeting with a representative from the UNSC for her official debriefing. The one with Hargrove was apparently off the books.

The door buzzed and the lock slid out of place. A guard stepped into the doorway. "Cassandra Ramirez, it's time." CT nodded and took a deep breath. She looked over her shoulder. If the mood were lighter she might have said something like 'play nice, you two' or 'don't burn the house down while I'm gone,' but the tension in the room was downright dangerous. "Ms. Ramirez, we have a deadline to meet." She nodded to the women who were watching her from their positions and let the guard lead her away.

Their distraction gone, they settled back onto the couch. South drummed her fingers on the arm, Girlie examined her nails. There was nothing for them in the small room by way of entertainment. There were three magazines they had been allowed that they'd each read at least 10 times that were sitting in a pile on the floor. They weren't allowed datapads or television. Technically they were allowed to have books, but the problem was that there were no books on the ship that weren't soldier's personal possessions.

They acted civil when CT was around. They had a truce of sorts. They would do what they had to in order to protect her. Now that she was gone, they didn't know what to do. The fidgeted for a minute more before South slammed her hand down on the arm of the couch.

"Okay, I can't do this," she announced, putting on leg up on the couch and turning herself to face Girlie.

"Oh thank god," Girlie breathed, adopting a similar position. She had never been a patient woman, but she had nothing on South.

"Let's get this out of the way, shall we?" She stared Girlie down, gray eyes locking onto hazel. She was a woman of action, a do-er, not a sit-around-and-avoid-talking-about-the-elephant-in-the-room-er. "How did it go down?"

Girlie didn't need any clarification as to what 'it' was. "By accident," she answered honestly. "She wasn't exactly welcomed in with open arms. It seemed as if she and our leader were together. We all thought she weaseled her way into his pants to get out of the Project. Hell, I hated her when she showed up. We were all pissed that she was going to be with us in the flesh instead of digitally where they couldn't fucking track us. But she wanted to play nice, wanted to fit in with us, wanted to be a team player." She smiled fondly, thinking of their first one-on-one interaction. "She cornered me during training, offered to show me some tips. I almost killed her right then and there. I made a move on her, thinking I could scare her off. We all thought she was, you know," she gestured slipping her index finger through a circle formed by her finger and thumb on the opposite hand, "and she looks so fuckin' demure. I kissed her expecting her to faint or slap me or something, but she just…"

"Swooned?" South offered sarcastically.

Girlie shrugged. "She figured that she could get on my good side so we fucked and, well, here we are. It's hard not to like a girl with fingers like hers. You'd think, looking the way she does, that she'd be all innocent and vanilla…"

"She's a fuckin' firecracker is what she is." A smile was tugging at South's lips. They were starting to relax as they talked about the one thing they had in common. "That thing she does with her teeth? Where did she even learn that?" Girlie nodded and 'mm-hmmed.' "And she's so into bad girls. She goes nuts over piercings, which is weird, considering she doesn’t have any."

"What's that about?" Girlie asked, sitting up a little more and scooting a little closer to South. South was relaxing back against the arm of the couch.

South shrugged. "I never thought to ask her about it. The only time it crosses my mind is when she's too preoccupied with _mine_ to give me a coherent answer."

Girlie raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Really?" she asked, letting her eyes noticeably wander her body as if searching for any. "I must admit I was way too distracted by how she reacted to _mine_ to ever ask." She let one foot brush up the inside of South's leg.

South was grinning now, wearing an expression that said I accept your challenge. She put her hand on the leg that was slowly moving into her space, stroking it. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Girlie smirked. "Deal." She crawled forward until she was in South's lap and leaned back on her heels. South's hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer and Girlie wiggled in her lap. She unzipped her jacket and slowly slid it down her arms, letting it fall back onto the couch behind them. She lifted her shirt a little, teasing. South's hands crept up to her bare skin, raising goose bumps on her stomach. She crossed her arms and pulled the t-shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor, revealing her tattoo and scar covered torso and the plain sports bra she wore (they weren't allowed anything with underwire). She pulled that off next, revealing her breasts. South cupped them in her hands and ran a thumb over one nipple ring. She whistled.

"I can see why she likes you," she teased. She gave the ring a flick and Girlie let out a gasp.

Girlie shrugged. "What can I say, the ladies love me." South chuckled, genuine laughter.

"You're okay," South said.

"Just okay?" Girlie gasped in mock hurt. "Let's see you then." She dug her fingers underneath South's top and pulled it up, tangling up her arms and covering her face.

"Hey!" South's tone was light. She shivered when Girlie lightly drew her nails down her sides.

"You're pretty okay too," she said, freeing her and pulling her shirt the rest of the way off.

South smirked, then pushed her back. Girlie squeaked as South pinned her down onto the couch, straddling her. "My turn." South made sure her feet were firmly planted on either side of her and stood, undoing the ties on her sweatpants. Girlie put her hands behind her head and watched contentedly as she dropped them to her feet and kicked them off the couch. Her eyes widened when her panties followed and revealed the ring that pierced her clitoral hood horizontally.

"Definitely okay…" she whispered as South kneeled down over her again.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…" She propped herself up on her elbows so she could get a closer look. The silver ring was nestled against her, half obscured by the blonde fuzz that spread across her pubic bone and labia. There was some kind of stone in the center of the ring. "Please tell me that that is a diamond you have attached to your pussy."

"It absolutely is."

Girlie lay back down and put her hands on South's ass cheeks, kneading the taut flesh. "May I?" she asked.

"Be my guest," South answered.

Girlie pulled her closer and South shifted so she was directly above her face. Girlie raised her head so her nose was pressed up against her and dragged her tongue slowly across her lips from tip to tip. She repeated the motion a couple times before slipping her tongue in between the folds to the center. The extremely short foreplay meant she wasn't quite wet yet, but Girlie was about to change that. She used her tongue to separate her labia up to her clit, then flicked the ring. It wasn't going to feel nearly as god as a vertical, but it would still be fun. The jewel bounced back against her clit and Girlie could feel South's thighs twitch under her fingers. She made a seal around the ring and her clit with her lips and sucked it into her mouth. She could feel the moisture against her chin as South became aroused. She pulled back with a pop and swirled her tongue around her clit before she pulled back to get a better view.

She used her thumbs to spread her labia and delved inside of her with her tongue, lapping gently, then pointing her tongue to reach as far in her as she could. South sighed with pleasure and Girlie could feel the tension leave her thighs. She started on the alphabet, drawing letters along the plump flesh with her tongue, flicking the ring on the peak of the 'A.' Her tongue was tired by the time she got to 'Z' so she switched to using her lips, dragging her lower lip along her slit as she made her way up to nibble gently on her clitoris. South groaned and ground her hips down onto Girlie's face.

"Fuck…" she hissed quietly. Girlie smirked, then took the ring in between her teeth and pulled. South's moan changed in pitch from low to high and he thighs trembled under Girlie's hands. She pulled the ring further into her mouth so she could use her lips to press down directly onto her clitoris and suck. "Fuck!" South cried as she started to spasm. She bucked her hips against Girlie's lips. Girlie had to keep her still with her hands as she came. She collapsed backwards to keep from crushing Girlie as she wiggled out from underneath her, chest heaving. Girlie grinned and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "I take it back," South panted. "Way more than okay!"

Girlie crawled over her, one hand in her own panties, and kissed her. She moaned as South threaded her fingers through her hair. They both startled when the door opened. "Oh my god…" CT said, covering her smile with her hand. Girlie squeaked and hid her face in South's chest. South glared at the guard who had escorted CT back to the room. He backed away slowly, red faced. "Is this the only way you know how to make friends?" CT teased, kneeling down by the couch. She ran her hand down Girlie's back, resting her palm on her ass before giving it a sharp smack.

"Maybe," Girlie answered, pouting.

"As long as your not fighting." She kissed Girlie, then South, then stood to get herself some food. "They don't need to debrief you before the trial, but they are having you testify," she told them as she opened an banana chocolate protein block. They had managed to get some better food since the first night. The two hadn't moved from their spots. She turned around and saw that they had continued where they left off. Girlie was grinding herself against South's thigh while South played with her nipple rings. CT made herself comfortable on the floor and watched, absentmindedly stroking herself.

Well, at least they weren't fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more space lesbians

**Author's Note:**

> Are you excited? I'm excited.


End file.
